


Są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze

by Szeherezada



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crack, Gen, próbowałam być zabawna :')
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeherezada/pseuds/Szeherezada
Summary: Długoletniej przyjaźni nie da się łatwo zniszczyć, ale życie stawia przed nami różne przeszkody.





	

Natsu trzasnął drzwiami i ruszył przed siebie, zdenerwowany, jednak tuż po huku, który wywołał, te otworzyły się ponownie.

\- Gdzie leziesz, dupku? Myślisz, że pozwolę ci zwiać? - wydarł się za nim Gray. Dragneel w odpowiedzi tylko pokazał Fullbusterowi środkowego palca i ruszył ponownie.

\- Ej! - Na ponowne wołanie już nie zareagował.

\- Lucy, myślałam, że się przyjaźnimy! - załkała Levy, również opuszczając mieszkanie Heartfilii.

\- Wychodzi na to, że jednak nie! - odkrzyknęła tamta. Nie udało jej się ukryć, jak bardzo zabolała ją sytuacja sprzed chwili. - Ufałam ci - dodała, ale tak cicho, że McGarden już jej nie usłyszała. Zaraz potem z budynku wybiegła Juvia, goniąc Fullbustera.

\- Paniczu Gray, Juvia ci wybacza! Mimo że to zabolało Juvię...

Ostatnią, która opuściła dom Lucy, była Erza.

\- Nie musisz się jutro spieszyć ani nic, wszystko odwołane - powiedziała tylko, mijając Heartfilię. Była zdenerwowana, a przez to jeszcze bardziej przerażająca niż zwykle.

Lucy westchnęła i wróciła do środka. Cały jej pokój był w nieładzie, szczególnie powywracane przez kogoś w szale miski, z których powysypywały się przekąski, były nadzwyczaj kłopotliwe.

\- Pomożesz mi? - zapytała urażonym głosem dziewczyna. Cana, będąca adresatką pytania, leżała na kanapie i tarzała się beztrosko w pieniądzach. Zignorowała prośbę, zamiast tego z wielkim, radosnym uśmiechem zaproponowała:

\- Powtórzymy to jeszcze, no nie? Tylko zaprośmy więcej...

\- Nie! - wkurzyła się Heartfilia i sama zaczęła sprzątać. Alberona popatrzyła tylko na przyjaciółkę, podpierając się na łokciu i stwierdziła:

\- Przecież Monopoly to taka fajna gra.

Lucy nie odpowiedziała nic.


End file.
